


[Podfic] This Fantastic Life

by AshesandGhost



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never have been expected to stay on Earth. Not when the whole of the galaxy was again at her fingertips. Rose-is-Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Fantastic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Fantastic Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567210) by [Czigany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany). 



Podfic of This Fantastic Life, by czigany.

  
Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/thisfantasticlife.mp3)


End file.
